Friday, October 20, 2017
LaniH: 10/20/2017 Daily Summary Not a whole lot of bears around today but we were treated to some simply gorgeous views. We saw two eagles in a tree with a beautiful sunrise as the backdrop. 503 was seen snorkeling around the falls. Then we got another view of the eagle pair in the tree. 474 was spotted near the platform then to the far pool. We got a close up view of 474 in the office and later a close up of 503 in the office. 503 leaves the office as 474 enters. A subadult was spotted near the island and then down from the far pool. 503 came back by the island then to the far pool again. Another subadult was seen near the platform then leaves up the fish ladder. We got an amazing view of snow covered Katolinat. Then another subadult on the river bank and possibly 708 Amelia and cubs way down along the cut bank. Please Note: The lower river cams wre not working today. 'Ranger Comment Chat:' Ranger David Kopshever comment chat - LaniH summary document Ranger Dave comment 1: Hey everyone, long time no see! I'll be here in the comments section to chat and answer questions for the next hour or so. Looks like there's been quite a bit of bear viewing to be had at the falls this October! Ranger Dave comment 2: Cam viewer question: Hi Ranger Dave! Any info as to when we might get a final list of summer and fall bears seen by the bear monitor? Any updates as to when we'll know new bear numbers assigned this season? Thanks! Ranger Dave's response: We should have the final list released by mid November. It's taking a bit longer this year to crunch the data because Ranger Leslie is passing many of the bear monitoring duties to Ranger Tammy (Ranger Leslie is transitioning into the larger role of wildlife biologist.) The teaching/learning process adds some time to the process. Ranger Dave comment 3 : Cam viewer comment: We have missed you. Now go work on the LR cams! (kidding) Ranger Dave's response: I'm looking forward to it! Getting out there with the necessary personnel and equipment in a clear weather window is the current challenge. Fingers crossed everything lines up soon. Ranger Dave comment 4 : Cam viewer question: Hi Dave to piggyback on Ducky's question below, will you release pictures of the newly numbered bears this year given there are a lot of subadults we'd like to compare real life pics with our screen captures Ranger Dave's response: I'm hoping to put most of the new subadults into the 2018 Bear ID Book. I'll have to wait and see what we have to work with in the monitoring records, though. If there aren't enough photos and info on a particular bear to warrant inclusion in the book, I'd be happy to post photos here for use on the wiki. Ranger Dave comment 5 : Cam viewer question: Have you had a chance to talk to Michael about if he was able to dart more bears? Also have you talked with Tammy about some of the bears she saw this fall, could we get a sneak peek of the fall monitor list? Ranger Dave's response: Michael did travel to Brooks earlier this month for darting. He was successful in darting 474 and 32. There may be others, but I don't have a full list on hand. I will contact him to get a full update. I have talked to Tammy about bears seen this fall, but don't have a sneak preview prepared. Perhaps next week I can put together some photos, but numbers have not yet been assigned to new bears. Ranger Dave comment 6 : Cam viewer question: There was a discussion some time back on emergency medical treatment there at the area of Brooks. What resources are available there and how long would it take to get a person to the closest medical facility? Ranger Dave's response: Law Enforcement Rangers stationed at Brooks are generally trained EMT's, and some other staff members have medical training. It is possible in emergencies to fly a helicopter to Brooks, for transport to anchorage (closest hospital). Ranger Dave comment 7: : Cam viewer question: Thanks, we were just wondering about if 128, 480, 451, 153, 409, 89 had been seen this fall in the LR Another cam viewer question: I'm still stumped that 409 wasn't seen on the July monitoring list. Still have to think that has to be an oversight.... Ranger Dave's response: Well, for a bear to make the official count, it needs to be seen on three separate occasions. It's certainly possible that she made it for two and not a third. Ranger Dave comment 8 : Cam viewer question: Did you vote in the fat bear contest this year? If so, will you divulge to us who you voted for? Ranger Dave's response: I suppose now that the competition is over, I can divulge. I voted for 747. He is truly the fattest bear. I do maintain, though, that I remained impartial in writing and preparing the posts and tallying the votes. Ranger Dave comment 9: Cam viewer question: Is there snow on the ground yet at King Salmon? Is it sticking? Ranger Dave's response: There is a little left today from some snow that fell Wednesday, maybe a 1/4 inch. For the second year in a row, the first snow in King Salmon fell on Alaska Day Ranger Dave comment 10 : Cam viewer question: Question for the folks from Alaska, do the Magpie's stay all winter or migrate south? Thx Ranger Dave's response: I saw them in King Salmon all winter, but far fewer than in Summer and Fall. 2017.10.20 RDAVE COMMENT CHAT 01.JPG 2017.10.20 RDAVE COMMENT CHAT 02.JPG 2017.10.20 RDAVE COMMENT CHAT 03.JPG 2017.10.20 RDAVE COMMENT CHAT 04.JPG 2017.10.20 RDAVE COMMENT CHAT 05.JPG 2017.10.20 RDAVE COMMENT CHAT 06.JPG 2017.10.20 RDAVE COMMENT CHAT 07.JPG 2017.10.20 RDAVE COMMENT CHAT 08.JPG 2017.10.20 RDAVE COMMENT CHAT 09.JPG 'Bears Seen:' 'Who? Subadult:' (602 maybe?) Who? Subadult video by Brenda D 'Who? Subadult:' Who? Subadult video by Brenda D '474:' 474 video by Brenda D 474 video by Brenda D '474 displaces 503 Cubadult:' 474 displaces 503 Cubadult video by Brenda D '503 Cubadult:' 503 Cubadult video by Brenda D 503 Cubadult video by Brenda D 503 Cubadult video by Brenda D '708 Amelia with her two 2.5 year-old cubs and Who?:' 708 Amelia family group and Who? video by Brenda D 'Eagles:' Eagles video by Brenda D ' ' 'Sunrise with Eagles and Bears:' Sunrise from Brooks Falls with eagles and bears video by Brenda D 'Mount Katolinat:' 'Snow covered Mount Katolinat:' Mount Katolinat video by Brenda D 'Bearcam Week In Review Blogs:' Moderators GABear and LaniH create weekly Bearcam Week In Review Blogs. A list of them can be found at this link: Bearcam Week In Review Blogs created by GABear & LaniH for Explore